James Tupper
James Tupper ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler. In der Serie Revenge spielt er die Rolle des David Clarke, Vater der Serienheldin Emily Thorne/Amanda Clarke. Leben und Karriere Tupper wurde am 4. August 1965 in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia (Kanada) geboren. Nach der Highschool lebte er zeitweise auf einer Kaffeefarm in Kenia (Afrika) und studierte Swahili. Danach studierte er Schauspiel an der Concordia University in Montréal (Kanada) sowie später an der Rutgers University in New Jersey (USA). Seine Sachauspielkarriere startete Tupper Ende der 90er Jahre. Er hatte Gastauftritte in einigen bekannten US-Serien, z.B. CSI:NY, Gilmore Girls und How I Met Yor Mother. Im Jahr 2006 wurde ihm dann die wichtige Nebenrolle des Jack Slatery in Men in Trees angbeoten. Er spielte diese Rolle in 36 Folgen. Auch in Grey´s Anatomy ''war er in der Rolle des Dr. Andrew Perkins zu sehen. Am bekanntesten wurde er schließlich durch seine Rolle des David Clarke in der Fernsehserie Revenge. Er spielte den Vater der Serienheldin zunächst als Nebenrolle in Rückblenden und Videos. In Staffel Vier wurde er dann zu einer Hauptrolle der Serie. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2016: Big Little Lies - Nathan * 2014: Mom´s Day Away - Michael Miller (TV-Film) * 2014: Resurrection - Dr. Eric Ward (TV-Serie, 3 Episoden) * 2013: Secret Lives of Husbands and Wives (TV-Film) * 2011 - 2015: Revenge - David Clarke (Staffel 1 - 3, wiederkehrende Rolle, Staffel 4 Hauptrolle) * 2010 - 2011: Grey´s Anatomy - Dr. Andrew Perkins (7 Episoden) * 2009: The Gambler, the Girl and the Gunslinger - B.J. Stoker (TV-Film) * 2009: A New Beginning - Chrs Daniels (TV-Film) * 2009: Mercy - Dr. Chris Sands (22 Episoden) * 2008: The Ex List - DP (1 Epsiode) * 2008: Samantha Who? - Owen (4 Episoden) * 2007: Pictures of Hollis Woods - John Regan (TV-Film) * 2006 - 2008: Men in Trees - Jack Slattery (36 Episoden) * 2006: Dr. Vegas - Paramedic (1 Episoden) * 2005: Love´s Long Journey - Henry (TV-Film) * 2005: How I Met Your Mother - Derek (1 Episode) * 2005: Gilmor Girls - Radfahrer (1 Episode) * 2005: CSI:NY - Paul Zecky (1 Episode) Film * 2013: Decoding Annie Parker - Steven * 2013: Nothing Left to Fear - Das Tor zur Hölle (''Nothing Left to Fear) - Dan * 2012: Kiss the Coach (Playing for Keeps) - Matt * 2011: Girl Fight - Ray * 2011: Mr. Poppers Pinguine (Mr. Poppers Penguins) - Rick * 2009: Ich & Orson Welles (Me and Orson Welles)- Joseph Cotton * 2008: Toxic Skies - Jack * 2008: Fore Heaven´s Sake - Peter Whitman * 2006: Invisble - Joe * 2005: Lodmouth Soup - Keith Miller * 2001: Peroxide Passion - Jed * 2001: Joe Dirt - Polizist an der Brücke * 2001: Corky Romano - FBI-Agent Privatleben Seit 2001 war Tupper zunächst mit Katherine Mayfield verheiratet, die beiden trennte sich jedoch im November 2006 und die Ehe wurde geschieden. Seit August 2007 ist er mit der Schauspielrin Anne Heche liiert, die er bei den Dreharbeiten zu der Serie Men in Trees kennenlernte. Im März 2009 wurde ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Atlas Heche Tupper geboren. Seine Freizeit verbringt James Tupper gern mit Tischlern und Vögelbeobachtung. Kategorie:Schauspieler/in